


In This Together

by Crazygurl



Series: Episode Fix-It's and Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygurl/pseuds/Crazygurl
Summary: A slight rewrite of 1x05 Hanging On
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Episode Fix-It's and Missing Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734751
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	In This Together

Kelly hovered anxiously as the doctor checked Matt over. He ached to reach out and touch Matt. To comfort him. But they were in public not to mention that Boden and the rest of Truck were there. So he had to restrain himself.

They didn’t exactly keep things between them a secret. Everyone knew that they were close. They lived together for Christ’s sake. But they didn’t advertise exactly how close. 

It wasn’t that they were ashamed or thought they were doing something wrong. But proving they could maintain their professionalism at work was important. They didn’t want to be split up. Being unable to watch each other’s backs would be torture.

Just like now. Kelly couldn’t stand the fact that Matt had needed him and he hadn’t been there. He’d promised Matt that he would always be there for him. That Matt could count on him no matter what. It wasn’t a promise he took lightly.

Later when they were home and he was finally able to hold Matt in his arms Kelly thought about what Boden had said. Matt had tried to handle things the right way. And look what had happened. The right way wasn’t working.

Voight wasn’t going to stop until Matt retracted his statement. Kelly knew Matt would never do that. The other lieutenant had too much integrity for that. It was one of the many many things that Kelly loved about him. 

But if doing things the right way was going to get Matt hurt or worse than Kelly was going to have to take care of things the other way. Even if it meant that Matt would never forgive him. He would do anything to keep Matt safe. Anything.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Kelly rushed to Matt as soon as he walked in the door. “Matt! God Matt.” He hugged the other man tightly. Matt hadn’t come home after shift and wasn’t answering his phone. Kelly had been going out of his mind worrying until Boden called him.

“Kelly…” Matt felt guilt settle in the pit of his stomach like a rock. Of course Kelly had been worried. He would have been worried even without Matt being on Voight’s hit list. 

“Baby…” Kelly cupped Matt’s face gently. He stroked his thumb over Matt’s cheek pausing at the cut. “Please don’t do that again. Not without me okay? We’re in this together.”

Matt’s eyes had closed at Kelly’s soothing touch but jumped open again at Kelly’s last words. Together. It was supposed to be a good thing. But now it wasn’t. He shook his head frantically.”No. No….” He whispered.

“Matt?” Kelly asked in alarm. His hand was wet. Matt was crying. “Matt what’s wrong?” 

“Together… Can’t…. No…” Matt sobbed. He could feel his chest tightening. It was getting harder to breathe.The thought of losing Kelly was sending him into a panic attack.

Fortunately Kelly knew what to do. This wasn’t the first time he’d had to calm Matt down. It had happened several times in the past. Matt had woken up from nightmares, worked up and Kelly had to talk him down. “Breathe Baby. Just breathe with me. In and out.” Kelly rubbed Matt’s back soothingly. “That’s it.”

Matt took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Kelly tightly. “Voight… If he finds out about you…. I can’t lose you.” Matt’s eyes were frantic. “I can’t let him get you.”

“Easy Matt.” Kelly ran his hand through Matt’s hair gently. It was a gesture that never failed to sooth Matt. “It’s going to be okay. I promise Baby.” 

Matt sighed learning into Kelly. He wanted so badly to believe him. “I don’t care what he does to me. But I can’t live without you Kelly.”

“You won’t have to. I swear it.” Kelly vowed. “We‘ve got this Matt. He’s not going to break us.”

There in Kelly’s arms Matt could feel the other man’s strength. His determination. His love. “No he’s not.” They would get through this. Together.


End file.
